D'accord je relève le défi
by purpoison101
Summary: Hermione Granger lance un défi à son professeur de potions ... Fiction qui va se passer en 7 ou 8 chapitres selon les jours de la semaine. Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas ...
1. Pari lancé

A Poulard en cette période de Noël,l'ambiance était à la fête. La neige était présente cette année, les décorations encore plus splendides que l'habitude. Les élèves allaient bientôt retrouver leur famille sauf Hermione qui les passeraient en compagnie de son cher et tendre amant. Il fallait évidement garder le secret car son compagnon n'était pas du genre auquel on s'y attend !

Un dimanche après midi Hermione se rendait en cachette voir l'homme de sa vie, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à passer ensuite l'une des plus dure semaine de sa vie !  
A pas de loups, plus discrète que jamais Hermione arpentait les cachots. Ça y est il n'y avait plus qu'une porte entre elle et son amour.

La porte s'ouvrit seule (il devait s'attendre à sa visite)

- Severus, tu m'as manqué ! Et elle se jeta dans les bras de son professeur.

- Déjà ! Ça doit faire à peine une heure que l'on s'est croisé lui dit-il en esquissant un sourire tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Hermione se détacha de ses bras et fit une moue boudeuse.

- Donc ça veut dire que MOI je ne te manque pas !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça Hermione ne va pas t'inventer des choses pareilles !

Il s'avança vers elle pour l'embrasser. A ce moment la , Hermione eu un déclic recula et leva un sourcil avec un air de défi.  
Severus voulu renter dans le jeu, espérant un peu plus que ce qui allait se passer.  
Il plaqua Hermione contre le mur et mis ses bras au dessus d'elle afin qu'elle ne s'échappe pas.

- Très bien Severus Rogue j'ai un défi pour vous.

Le maître des cachots lança alors un regard interrogateur.

- Je te met au défi de ne pas me toucher pendant une semaine, ni m'embrasser sous aucun prétexte !

- Mais enfin je ne vois l'intérêt de …

- Alors c'est oui ou c'est non ?

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux.

Oh et puis zut par merlin cette petite Gryffondor ne va pas le mettre au défi lui, Severus Rogue, c'était vraiment puéril et comme si il n'y arriverait pas c'était un homme après tout il savait se contenir.

- Tu as jusqu'à dimanche prochain, elle regarda sa montre, 16 heures pour tenir.

- Et si j'y arrive ?

- Tu feras ce que tu veux de moi pendant toutes les vacances lança-t-elle d'un air coquin.

Sans réfléchir plus Rogue accepta.

- D'accord je relève ton défi.

Hermione sourit, jamais il ne tiendrais, de la volonté oui il en avait, de la fierté aussi il ne voudrait pas perdre mais ce qu'il ne savait pas encore c'est qu'Hermione avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, il craquerait ça c'est sur foi de Gryffondor!


	2. Lundi

_Les chapitres sont volontairement courts, veuillez m'excuser pour ça mais je n'arrive jamais à terminer une fic qui est très longue je suis toujours en panne d'inspiration donc je préfère( et j'en suis navrée ) des chapitres plus courts. _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Plus qu'une semaine de cours se présentait aux élèves. La semaine allait passer très vite . Hermione se réveilla et pour elle la semaine allait être longue.

Elle avait passé la nuit à se demander pourquoi elle avait lancé ce stupide challenge à Rogue,si ça se trouve ce sera elle qui n'arrivera jamais à tenir, elle l'aimait tellement.

En allant s'habiller elle décida de se reprendre en main après tout le mal était fait et elle n'allait sûrement pas lâcher. En se regardant dans le miroir elle se dit que peut être il faudrait forcer le destin.

Chemise déboutonnée au maximum de la décence, rouge à lèvres qui lui donnait une bouche si pulpeuse que personne n'y résisterai, mascara pour un regard de braise et cheveux lissés jusqu'aux pointes.

En entrant dans la grande salle elle remarqua que beaucoup de garçons chuchotaient à son passage mais elle n'y prêta pas attention celui qu'elle voulait voir rougir se trouvait face à elle à la table des professeurs. En ne le lâchant pas des yeux elle s'assit avec ses deux amis.

- Waouh Mione t'as fait quelque chose à tes cheveux ou c'est moi ? Demanda Ron plus rouge que jamais.

Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron.

- Ça vous plait les garçons ? J'avais envie de me faire belle pour une fois et j'ai entendu dire par Ginny qu'un garçon était amoureux de moi je veux voir quel effet je lui fais.

- C'est qui ce mec ?

- Rêve Ron tu seras rien !

Elle et Harry se mirent à rire alors que Ron continua son petit déjeuner en regardant l'ensemble des garçons qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Pour qui d'autre Hermione pourrait se faire belle à part pour lui ?

- - - - - -

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux sa prude Hermione se montrer comme ça. Il fulminait intérieurement elle l'avait fait exprès c'est certain. Si elle croyait qu'il allait craquer avec deux ou trois artifices elle le connaissait très mal. Cette fois le défi pris une autre tournure car jusque là il n'avait pas vraiment pris au sérieux les paroles de sa belle. Mais là elle le provoquait ouvertement et ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

Plus tard dans la journée il la vit dans un couloir et décida d'aller mettre son grain de sel dans les plans d'Hermione.

Elle était avec ses deux cornichons tant mieux elle n'osera pas contre attaquer.

- Miss Granger, vous ne croyez pas que vous vous fichez du monde.

- Je suis désolée si j'ai fait quelque chose qui ne vous plait pas professeur répond -t-elle sur un air ingénu.

Elle se fichait de lui à plein nez.

- …tant donné le temps à l'extérieur il serait peu être judicieux de refermer cette chemise , et je ne savais pas que vous alliez postuler à la maison close du coin.

Elle ouvrit grande la bouche.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous avez très bien compris enlevez moi ce maquillage avant que je ne décide de vous mettre en retenue ainsi que vos deux amis qui ressemblent à des carpes.

Ah oui ça lui plairait qu'il la mette en retenue avec lui , des heures seule avec lui dans les cachots elle n'aurait pas besoin de faire grand-chose pour qu'il ne craque.

Devinant ses pensées Rogue ajouta :

- Avec Monsieur Rusard la retenue ai-je oublié de préciser ?

Hermione tourna les talons et partie folle de rage. Il avait osé l'insulter et la menacer.

Cette foi ce n'était plus un jeu, elle allait faire vivre l'enfer à son cher et tendre professeur


	3. Mardi

**La nuit du lundi au mardi Hermione avait réfléchi aux stratagèmes les plus fou qu'elle pourrait mettre en place contre son professeur de potions. Et puis se remémorant sa journée il lui revient en tête les paroles de Rogue qui la menaçait d'être collée. La voilà la solution se faire coller à tout prix par lui !  
Le souci c'est qu'elle allait devoir mettre en péril son image d'élève modèle … soit demain le cours de potion allait être très intéressant.**

A son réveil afin de relever un peu plus son coté rebelle Hermione n'attacha pas ses cheveux et laissa sa crinière tomber sur ses épaules, la lionne qui est en elle fera son apparition.

Face à la porte de la salle de cours du maître des cachots, la boule au ventre apparut, elle ne se sentait pas capable de faire l'imbécile devant tout le monde , ce n'était vraiment mais alors vraiment pas son genre.

- Mione ça va pas ? Demande Harry

- Ca va un peu mal au ventre ne t'en fait pas !

- Oh ba c'est pas avec ce que tu as mangé au petit déjeuner répliqua Ron

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Je vois que Monsieur Weasley ne sait penser qu'avec son estomac … Navrant !

A la vue de Severus, Ron dégluti et Hermione se redonna courage. Ok s'il aimait les commentaires désobligeants il allait être servi.

- Installez vous et je ne veut absolument rien entendre. Nous allons aujourd'hui faire une potion, qui vous fera à tous le plus grand bien: l'Aiguise Méninge. Personne ne peut me dire à quoi elle sert … je suppose.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Hermione et au grand étonnement de tous elle ne levait pas la main et griffonnait sur son parchemin.

L'occasion fut trop bonne pour Rogue:

- Granger ?

Les Serpentards ricanèrent.

Hermione pris un air désintéressé.

- Hum voyons voir l'aiguise méninge ? Ah oui elle sert à réoptimiser la concentration et remettre en place vos pensées, pour certaines personnes elle doit être complètement inefficace.

Après cette phrase elle toisa son professeur qui avait très bien compris l'allusion.  
Les cornichons qui se trouvaient dans cette classe n'avait évidement pas saisi le sens de sa phrase et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se mettre en colère, s'ils se mettaient à comprendre ce serait pour les Gryffondor une nouvelle façon de se payer sa tête.

- On ne vous demande pas ce que vous en pensez Granger ! Bien, commencez à travailler vous avez quatre heures.

Les ingrédients s'affichaient au fur et à mesure au tableau:

-Gingembre

-Bile de Tatou

- Scarabées pilés …

Tout le monde allait chercher ses ingrédients, le cours se passait comme à son habitude dans une atmosphère austère. Jusqu'à ce qu'on entende un cri aigu se propager dans la pièce.  
Tout le monde fit volte face et lorsque Severus vit le problème il serra les poings de rage.

- Je suis vraiment désolé , oh par Merlin y'en a partout.

La plupart des filles commencèrent à crier dans tout les sens.

Des scarabées . . . Partout qui se promenaient dans la salle de classe. Hermione avait « malencontreusement » brisé le bocal.

Rogue se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers Hermione, à ce moment elle pensait qu'il ne lui en aurait pas fallu plus pour se faire coller.

- Réparez vous-même votre maladresse Granger. Tout de suite.

L'air faussement paniquée elle pris sa baguette vers les scarabées :

- Oui, tout de suite professeur … Amplificatum. Oh par Merlin qu'est-ce que j'ai dit!

Les insectes prirent une dimension de plus en grosse et tout les élèves commencèrent désormais à paniquer.

Rogue prenait largement sur lui pour ne pas entrer dans une colère noire.

- Le premier qui bouge aura droit à un trimestre complet de retenu en ma compagnie cria-t-il Reducto … Evanesco.

Tout les scarabées diminuèrent puis disparurent.

Il allait empoigner Hermione qui regardait par terre pour s'efforcer de ne pas rire mais il se rétracta il ne devait pas la toucher même pas d'un poil sinon elle prendrai cet exemple pour lui annoncer qu'il aurait perdu.

Hermione éternua près de son professeur. Rogue bouillonnait intérieurement.

- Vraiment désolée, peut être une allergie aux scarabées dit-elle d'un air innocent.

- J'ai le diagnostic à votre problème, Granger, regardez moi.

Elle leva la tête en se pinçant les lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas malade professeur.

- Oh si, vous devez être victime d'un sort de confusion même si j'ai toujours douté de vos capacités mentales, dans ce cas il me semble judicieux que vous sortiez de cette pièce avant de transformer Londubat ou pire Weasley en otaries idiotes même si leur cerveaux y sont très proche.

Tout les Serpentards rirent à gorges déployées.

Hermione ne bougea pas d'un poil. Quoi ? C'est tout ? La mettre dehors?

Rogue hurla :

- MAINTENANT Granger hors de ma vue. Et ne revenez pas dans mon cours avant d'être totalement guérie de votre bêtise!

Face à ses amis encore sous le choc des scarabées mais aussi de son comportement Hermione sorti du cours en tuant littéralement son amant du regard.

Une fois dans les couloirs elle se posa quelques instants et réfléchi à ce qui venait de se passer, bien sur il ne serait pas aussi dupe. Ce n'est rien, on était que mardi et demain il y avait la sortie à Près au Lard et Rogue sera dans les parages.


	4. Mercredi

_Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir :) _

* * *

En vérifiant les autorisations de sortie des éléves pour la sortie au Pré-au-Lard, Severus commençait à regretter ce pari stupide. Plus il regardait Hermione, plus il sentait une irrésistible envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle était là si près de lui, à rigoler avec ses amis, elle était magnifique, ses cheveux bruns détachés, ses yeux noisettes qui pétillent à chaque fois qu'il lui dit qu'il l'aime et son sourire ... Le professeur Mcgonagall le tira de ses pensées:

- Severus, tout est parfait nous pouvons y aller.

Sans un mot il se mit en route et continuait à épier sa Hermione du coin de l'oeil. Weasley la collait un peu trop près à son goût et ne la regardait pas suffisament dans les yeux, il discuterait de ça avec elle lorsque toute cette histoire serait finie. Et qu'avait-elle encore inventé aujourd'hui pour le faire craquer? Son plan à lui c'était de rester cloitré au Trois balais et de siroter son ou ses Whisky pur feu il serait à peu près sûr qu'il ne la croise pas, elle et son regard enjoleur et ses courbes tentatrices.

A Prè-au-Lard chacun se dispersaient selon les plans qu'ils avaient fait un peu plus tôt, les plus téméraires voulaient se rapprocher un peu plus près de la cabane hurlante,les coquettes allaient faire leur shopping et d'autres comme Ron ne voulait pas rater sa visite chez Honey Duck.

- Ron, on fait toujours la même chose, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'acheter des sucreries.

- Tu es bien contente quand je te donne un chocogrenouille et puis tu adores aussi ...

Mais Hermione n'écoutais déjà plus elle avait repéré son cher et tendre professeur de potion qui se rendait au Trois balais, il fallait qu'ils y aillent!

- Les garçons c'est ma tournée, une petite bière-au-beurre ça vous tente ? lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent bizarrement d'habitude Hermione n'aimait pas vraiment aller au pub mais après tout autant profiter de ce moment.

- Oui bonne idée Mione, allons parler de l'addiction au sucre de Ron bien au chaud répondit Harry en rigolant.

En poussant la porte des Trois balais, Hermione balayait la pièce du regard, où était-il ?  
En passant leur commande, Hermione n'écoutait rien de ce que ses amis disaient, elle regardait toutes les tables à la recherche de l'élu de son coeur. Elle avait pris sur elle pour ne pas le regarder tout à l'heure à Poudlard, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit à quel point il lui manquait et maintenant elle semblait paniquée à l'idée de ne pas le voir. A ce moment prècis elle se rendit compte que Severus étais dans le fond du bar près de la cheminée seul avec un verre de wisky pur feu à la main l'air totalement pensif, il adorait le whisky pur feu, Hermione se rapellait de la première fois où elle avait vu Severus siroter son whisky assis dans son fauteuil dans ses appartements en simple chemise noire légérement ouverte, ce qui était très rare, la scéne l'avait excitée au plus au point et malgré elle, elle se mit à rougir.

Severus sentait qu'on l'observait et leva les yeux, leur regard se croisèrent et en quelques secondes Hermione repris du poil de la bête, elle sentait qu'il pouvait craquer aujourd'hui. Severus fulminait intérieurement cette petite peste l'avait suivie jusqu'ici mais devant tout ce monde elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose sans compromettre leur secret.

- Une autre bière au beurre s'il vous plait lança-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent.

-Mais Mione on devait aller chercher les livres que tu voulais s'inquièta Harry

- Oh oui tu nous a bassiné avec ça hier puis Ron imita la voix d'hermione, il faut absolument que j'y aille et patati et patata ...

Hermione se retourna nerveusement vers ses deux amis:

-J'ai soif, on a toute l'après midi pour aller à la librairie.

Ce fut ensuite une bière au beurre puis une troisième puis une quatrième sous les regards éberlués d'Harry et de Ron.

- Mione il va vraiment falloir y aller maintenant et je ne pense pas que (Harry la regarda dans les yeux) tu ais encore soif n'est ce pas ?

- Oui tu as raison, on va y aller.

Elle se rendait compte que ça ne servait strictement à rien il ne bougerait pas d'ici et elle ne pouvait evidement rien tenter dans une salle remplie d'élèves de Poudlard principalement en ce jour de sortie. Ils se levèrent pour Hermione tant bien que mal et ce qu'elle attendait depuis son entrée dans l'établissement arriva. Severus se dirigeait vers les toilettes sans même un regard vers la direction d'Hermione.

- Mais avant je vais aller aux toilettes les gars parce que toute cette quantité de bière que je viens d'engloutir fais son effet, elle se mit à rire nerveusement et parti presque en courrant.

- On t'attend dehors Hermione.

Mais la voix de Ron ressemblait à un bruit de fond pour Hermione.

- Elle devient complétement folle en ce moment aujourd'hui ça et hier ce qu'elle a fait au cours de Rogue, y'a quelque chose qui cloche Harry ou c'est vraiment que je ne comprend rien aux femmes!

Harry hocha la tête en regardant dans la direction d'Hermione, il s'inquiètait pour elle après tout elle était comme sa soeur.

~ ~ ~ ~

Hermione se sentait telle une lionne guetant sa proie elle mit un peu plus ses cheveux en bataille, gonfla sa poitrine et entra dans les toilettes des hommes sans même se soucier si Severus était seul ou non.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Severus était là à se rafraichir le visage, il se retourna brusquement et vit l'objet de ses pensées. Hermione foncait vers lui les bras ouverts.

- Ohhh Sev' chéri, mon amour.

D'instinct Severus allait la prendre dans ses  
bras mais il se rétracta à la dernière minute.

- Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça Miss Granger.

- Oh ouii parle-moi comme ça, joue au méchant professeur avec moi.

Severus leva un sourcil.

- Je vois tu as bu.

- N'importe quoi juste une petite bière-au-beurre tu sais que je ne bois jamais voyoooons dit-elle en rigolant.

- Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre tes amis et de rentrer t'allonger avant d'être malade.

- Ohhh mais c'est qu'il s'inquiète pour moi le Sevichou c'est troooop mignon.

Severus détestait ce surnom débile ce qui le mis en colère, il haussa la voix.

- Maintenant Granger vous allez déguerpir d'ici avant que je ne m'énerve.

Hermione se rapprochait dangeureusement de lui, son visage si près du sien, sans se toucher toujours, leur lévres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre puis la Gryffondor s'approcha de l'oreille de Severus.

- Fais moi l'amour ici j'en meurt d'envie, prend moi là comme ça ce serait excitant, je suis toute à toi lui sussura-telle puis elle le regarda en se mordillant la lèvre.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Hermione, Severus disait ces mots avec beaucoup de mal car forcément il avait très envie d'elle mais pas ici, pas comme ça.

Tout à coup on entendit des pas se rapprocher, machinalement Severus poussa Hermione dans l'un des compartiments et ferma la porte.

- Ohhh mais qu'est ce que tu fais, sort moi de là !

Un éleve de Serpentard fit son entrée.

- Bonjour Monsieur.

Severus ne répondit pas, il était beaucoup trop stressé à l'idée qu'Hermione ouvre sa bouche, mais à sa surprise elle se tut. Il décida alors de sortir c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il échappe à Hermione .Avant d'aller se rassoir à sa table il trouva bon de jouer un petit tour à sa belle.

Le professeur Mcgonnagall qui était en grande conversation avec une amie fut avertie que la petite Granger n'était pas dans son assiette et qu'elle divaguait dans les toilettes des hommes en racontant toutes sortes de sornettes.

Minerva attendait à la porte des toilettes des hommes. Hermione sortit plus furax que jamais, Rogue avait osé lui faire ça, la planter comme ça au beau milieu des toilettes quel romantisme ! Elle allait se diriger d'un pas décidée quoiqu'un peu chancelant vers Severus quand elle senti une main sur son épaule.

- Miss Granger mais enfin qu'elle mouche vous a piqué? Je vous ramène directement à Poudlard où vous allez vous reposer dans votre dortoir, Potter et Weasley vous attendent dehors ils vont nous accompagner. Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans un état pareil ...

Sa professeur continait à parler tout en traversant le pub, Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à son amant qui leva son verre vers elle en esquissant un sourire moqueur. Hermione qui fulminait lui lanca un regard plus noir que jamais mais elle était déjà dans une situation assez embarassante comme ça pour en rajouter.

Allongée sur son lit, légérement vaseuse elle pensait que Severus l'avait bien eue, elle était idiote de penser qu'il allait perdre il était beaucoup plus intelligent qu'elle et s'il savait résister au seigneur des ténébres il résisterait forcément à elle qui n'était pas plus belle qu'une autre ni plus intelligente. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur le doux visage de la jeune femme, elle aurait aimer que Severus la réconforte mais à cause de son idée de pari stupide elle ne pouvait même pas se blottir dans ses bras.


	5. Jeudi

_Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ! _

* * *

La chaleur du corps de Severus se répendait sur celui d'Hermione, elle se sentait si bien blottie contre son professeur, sa tête posée sur son torse nu. Severus encerclait sa belle de ses bras se réveillait doucement, elle caressa du bout des doigts ce torse si tentant qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Severus émit un léger grognement, Hermione connaissait son homme par coeur et elle savait qu'il se réveillerait d'une seconde à l'autre, elle enfuit donc son visage dans le cou de ce dernier et y déposa quelques tendres baisers, elle savait qu'il aimait ça surtout dans le creux derrière son oreille.

Ce petit tour de magie typiquement féminin eu l'effet escompté, sans crier gare, Rogue fit basculer Hermione et se retrouva en quelques temps au dessus de sa belle, il l'observait intensément, il regardait cette jeune femme qui lui avait redonné le goût de vivre, qui avait su l'aimer alors que personne ne s'intéressait à lui, il ferait tout ce qui est en son possible pour ne pas la perdre, et en plus de ça il fallait l'avouer elle était trés belle, beaucoup trop belle pour lui même si elle lui répétait souvent le contraire. Au réveil elle était encore plus magnifique, ses cheveux en bataille, ses joues rosies, son teint si frais,ses petits yeux luisants, oui elle était à croquer et plus qu'appétissante dans sa petite nuisette, qu'il ne tarderait pas à enlever soit dis en passant, Severus commenca à s'atteler à la tâche.

Rogue embrassa à pleine bouche sa maîtresse en passant une main sous le cou de la jeune femme afin d'intensifier son baiser. Hermione émit un léger gémissement et Severus prit cela comme une invitation à aller plus loin.

Ses lèvres décendaient doucement vers le cou d'Hermione, cette dernière l'incita à continuer en soulevant sa gorge, Severus s'attardait tel un vampire sur cet endroit qui faisait frissonner sa proie.

- Hé arrête dit-elle en écartant son amant, après ça va se voir, j'ai pas envie de me justifier d'une tâche suspecte dans mon cou, fini-t-elle en rigolant.

- Très bien mais dans tout les cas tu devras te justifier quand même parce que tu vas être en retard . . .

Sur ces mots il s'attaqua à la poitrine d'Hermione qui s'offrait à lui, il abaissa doucement les bretelles de la nuisette en soie qui s'éparait la chair à ses lévres. Hermione respirait de plus en plus fort, la tête en arrière elle se laissa faire en se mordant les lévres.

- C'est pas raisonnable, Severus je... Ohh par merlin je t'ai... MIAOU MIAOU

Le réveil fut extrémement douleureux, Patterond marchait sur sa maîtresse pour la réveiller comme s'il savait qu'elle allait être en retard. Notre Gryffondor fulminait, ce très bon moment n'avait été qu'un fichu rêve, elle transpirait tellement il lui avait paru réel, elle avait réellement sentie la peau de son professeur contre elle. Par instinct elle regarda sur le côté, qu'elle idiote elle avait dormi dans les bras d'un ... d'un oreiller.

- Raaaaahhhh

Elle enfuit son visage dans ce qui aurait du être "Severus Rogue" puis elle leva son visage vers sa table de nuit : 7h30. Ahhhhhhh plus que trentes minutes avant les cours, c'est sur elle allait engueler Ginny pour l'avoir laissé dormir. Elle se leva d'un bond. Mauvaise idée, elle se sentie toute nauséuse et prise de maux de ventre.

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain, face au miroir elle souffla un grand coup, bon pour le ventre elle avait faim et pour les nausées elle s'était surrêment levée trop vite et couchée avec les larmes aux yeux plus le fait que son cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure ne devait pas y être étrangers. Puis une idée germa dans son cerveau, elle étira un grand sourire malicieux, huuum le côté Serpentard de Severus commençait à d'éteindre sur elle. Elle tenait son idée, c'était osé mais on était déjà jeudi, maintenant on ne fait plus dans les sentiments. Son plan lui remontai le moral et elle partie vers la Grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, elle avait besoin de forces afin de pouvoir jouer ses talents de comédienne à merveille.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

- Ahh te voilà la Belle aux arbres dormants.

- On dit "La Belle au bois dormant" Ginny et tu aurais pu me réveiller non mais imagine que je dorme encore là !

- Olala tu t'es lévée de la mauvaise jambe ou quoi, tu dormais si bien et tu avais la bouche grande ouverte avec un petit filet de bave.

Ron et Harry poufférent de rire. Hermione lança à ses trois acolytes un regard noir.

- Ohh je plaisante tu étais collée contre ton oreillé toute enmitouflée avec un grand sourire tu devais faire un beau rêve je ne voulais pas interrompre ça et te mettre de mauvaise humeur mais apparement c'est raté!

- Et ça va pas arranger son humeur d'avoir cours de potions en première heure lâcha Ron.

Harry pris son amie par l'épaule:

- T'es pas dans ton assiette Mione?

- Hum c'est pas grave ça va passer.

Elle aimait beaucoup Harry, il était son grand frère il veillait toujours sur elle et se souciait toujours d'elle, elle aimerait beaucoup lui parler de sa relation avec Rogue mais elle savait que même Harry ne comprendrait peut être pas. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de tout perdre.

Aujourd'hui elle ne regarderait pas dans la direction de Severus, elle prenait sa tête entre ses mains et restait fixée face à son assiette, il fallait qu'il voit qu'elle était "malade".

Severus avait passé une assez mauvaise nuit comme toutes les nuits où il ne dort pas avec sa lionne mais ce qui le contrariait le plus c'est qu'Hermione n'avait même pas levée les yeux vers lui. L'idée qu'elle se détache petit à petit de lui durant cette semaine l'angoissait il devait l'admettre.

Alors qu'il parlait avec le professeur Mcgonagall, il vit Hermione se lever brutalement de sa table et partir en courant la main contre sa bouche. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait encore aujourd'hui? Décidement cette semaine n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, ce vermiceau de Potter lui annoncait que sa Hermione ne serait pas présente au cours parce qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Face à cette nouvelle l'humeur du professeur de potion se répercuta sur son cours où un bon nombre de point fut enlevé au Gryffondor.

Le soir, dans son bureau, il n'avait toujours pas vu Hermione, il s'inquiètait vraiment pour elle, ce n'était pas son genre de rater un cours, il avait bien était tenté de passer par l'infirmerie mais ça aurait pu paraître suspect et puis qui sait c'était peut-être encore un de ses stratagèmes.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Severus entendit toquer.

- Entrez répondit-il séchement.

Une petite tête brune passa la porte et Severus eu un raté, Hermione avait pleuré.  
Elle restait là plantée au milieu de la pièce et Severus ne savait pas comment réagir. Est ce qu'il devait la prendre dans ses bras ou au contraire faire comme si de rien était?

- Tu es encore malade de ta petite saoulerie d'hier ? L'alcool ça ne te réussi vraiment pas!

Hermione ne répondit pas elle lui lança un léger sourire de coin puis elle parla d'un toute petite voix.

- Sev... Severus il faut que je te parle.

Soudain l'intéréssé eu très peur lorsqu'on sort ce genre de phrase ça n'annonçait rien de bon, bien au contraire. Il fit signe à Hermione de s'asseoir. Face à lui, elle baissa les yeux et entrecroisait ses doigts nerveusement.

Face à ce silence, Severus s'énervait:

- Bon Hermione on a pas tout notre temps, accouche !

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, dis ce que tu as à me dire qu'on en finisse.

- J'ai été à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui.

- Je sais et ?

- Je suis enfin on va ...

Severus leva un sourcil.

- Bon préviens moi je reviendrais quand tu seras enfin prête à parler.

- JE SUIS ENCEINTE VOILA TU ES CONTENT ?

Cette révélation eu l'effet d'une bombe. Aucun bruit, aucun geste de la part de Severus.  
Hermione attendait une réaction.

- Ba alors qui a perdu sa langue maintenant ? Severus dit quelque chose.

- Enceinte de qui ?

Hermione se leva d'un bond et se mit à hurler.

- Tu te fou de moi ? De qui veux tu que ce soit ? Non en fait la question c'est plutôt de quoi parce que je suis enceinte d'un monstre qui me croit capable de coucher avec n'importe qui !

Hermione fit mine de se retourner pour pleurer sauf qu'un large sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit Severus se lever et s'avancer vers elle.  
Elle pensait vraiment avoir gagné il allait la prendre dans ses bras c'est sûr maintenant.

- Aller va t'asseoir sur le lit, met toi à l'aise je vais nous faire un thé bien chaud et on parlera de ça tranquillement.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hermione sirotait son thé au jasmin que son homme lui avait préparé, elle savourait sa victoire qui allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.  
Au fil de la conversation elle découvrait un Severus très prévenant avec elle, qui posait beaucoup de questions et qui faisait beaucoup de projets.

- Et il va falloir le dire à tout le monde, chérie, tu ne pourra pas cacher ta grossesse très longtemps.

- Oh oui bien sur, puis elle éclata de rire, enfin si j'étais réellement enceinte on devrait faire tout ça !

Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et regarda Severus avec des yeux ronds.

- Comment t'as osé tu as mis du véritasérum dans mon thé, tu es d'une méchanceté sans égal Severus, je te dis qu'on va avoir un bébé et la première chose que tu trouves à faire c'est me droguer!

Severus se leva brusquement et ouvrit la porte.

- Sors d'ici.

- Quoi ? Tu va pas me mettre dehors. Je sais j'ai déconné excuse moi mais je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas. C'est juste que tu, elle se mit à pleurer véritablement cette fois, tu me manques tellement et que je t'aime plus que tout au monde et être loin de toi c'est si dur et tu vois je ne peux pas mentir avec ce que je viens d'ingurgiter.

- Et bien tu iras réfléchir à ça dans ton dortoir, il y a des choses avec lesquelles on ne rigole pas Hermione. Maintenant sors avant que je ne dise des choses que je vais regretter. Tu t'es foutu de moi et des sentiments que j'avais envers toi.

- Pas du tout, je voulais pas ça je voulais que tu me reprenne dans tes bras c'est tout.

Il ne répondit pas et se tenait toujours à côté de la porte ouverte.

- Tu m'aimes toujours n'est ce pas? Demande-t-elle.

- Tu verras . . .

Hermione sortit penaude elle regardait Severus les yeux pleins de larmes, il détournait son regard.

Dans les couloirs Hermione se laissa glisser contre le mur, le visage entre les mains, en pleurs.

- Tu as tout gaché éspèce d'hiboux sans cervelle, pesta-elle contre elle-même.

Dans sa chambre, Severus regardait dans le vide, bien sur qu'il l'aimait encore mais il s'était véritablement inquiété pour elle, elle aurait pu réellement être enceinte de lui, elle avait été trop loin, que ça lui serve de leçon, il éspèrait lui avoir fait peur et demain il allait avoir sa petite vengence foi de Serpentard.

* * *

_Alors ça vous a plus ? Suite mercredi au tour de Severus de se venger :D _


	6. Vendredi

_Et voilà la vengeance du Serpentard ! Bonne lecture ;) _

* * *

La nuit avait été très courte d'un côté pour Hermione mais aussi pour Severus,la belle avait passé la plus grande partie de la nuit à pleurer et le maître des cachots à cogiter.

Hermione était resté prés de la porte des appartements de Rogue en éspèrant qu'il ouvre la porte pour changer d'avis pour qu'elle puisse s'excuser encore et encore, se faire pardonner de quelques manières que ce soit quitte à perdre ce pari, elle nous voulait pas le perdre lui.

Partie dans ses pensées elle se revoyait il y a quelques années jamais l'amour ne l'avait intéréssé, c'était pour les autres filles plus puériles qui ne pensaient qu'à rencontrer le grand amour ou celles dont le passe temps préféré était de compter leur nombre de conquêtes. Ses études était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Aujourd'hui IL était la chose la plus importante, elle ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait aimer à ce point: les déclarations, les insomnies, la passion, les larmes, ça lui été tombé dessus à un moment où elle s'y attendait le moins. Elle été tombé amoureuse de Severus Rogue sans le vouloir comme quand on annonce le verdict d'une maladie : "Hermione Granger j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous êtes irrémédiablement et irrévocablement amoureuse de votre professeur", sans le vouloir et contre son gré elle l'aimait et rien ne pourrait y changer.

Et puis au beau milieu de la nuit elle savait bien qu'il ne viendrai plus, elle été retounée dans son dortoir les yeux remplis de larmes et elle n'avait évidement pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit.

Le réveil ne sonna même pas elle était déjà debout avant l'heure, Hermione errait dans les couloirs du château ésperant tout au fond d'elle croiser son amant, mais rien, au petit déjeuner elle fut d'autant plus surprise qu'il ne fît pas son apparation à la table des professeurs mais peut-être lui aussi n'avait pas dormi et n'avait certainement pas d'appétit tout comme elle mais elle se força à manger deux petits toasts pour éviter les questions indiscrétes de ses amis.

Les cours passérent très lentement et Hermione appréhendait le moment où le cours de potions allait arriver elle était tiraillée entre deux sentiments celui de vouloir le voir à tout prix et scruter la moindre de ses réactions envers elle ou se cacher sous sa table de honte.  
Au déjeuner toujours pas de Severus.

- Ce serait le plus beau jour de ma vie si Rogue ne serait pas là lança joyeusement Ron.

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête en guise de réponse positive.

Hermione lacha un soupir.

- Ca va pas Mione?

- Si très bien, vivement les vacances c'est tout !

Ron et Harry la regardérent les yeux ronds.

- C'est la première fois de ma vie que je t'entend dire ça et surrement la dernière !  
répondit Harry

Ron opina du chef:

- Ca oui t'es malade c'est certain !

Hermione éclata de rire, un rire nerveux dont ses amis ne s'aperçurent de rien.

Ils attendaient comme d'habitude que le maître des potions leur ouvre la porte de la salle de cours.

- Entrez !

Hermione resta de glace quelques secondes. Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette voix?

Elle entendit des chuchotements tout autour d'elle et se doutait de ce qui se passait elle se retourna et vit un homme agé, les cheveux blanc et une grande barbe habillé en bleu.  
Son coeur eu un raté mais ou était Severus?

- C'est sur maintenant c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie pudding en dessert et Rogue absent pincez moi je rêve.

Harry pouffa de rire, Hermione ne releva même pas, milles pensées se bousculérent dans sa tête.

Est-ce qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Severus ? Est ce que Voldemort l'aurais rappelé ?  
Jamais elle n'avait été aussi stréssée en s'asseyant à sa table de potion apparement il n'y avait qu'elle dans cet êtat les autres avaient l'air beaucoup moins tendus que d'habitude en particulier Neville.

- Je me présente je suis le professeur Lamix et je remplace votre professeur jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Monsieur veuillez m'excuser mais le professeur Rogue est souffrant?

Pour une fois Malefoy avait posé une question qui sert à quelque chose et Hermione le remercia intérieurement elle attendait impatiement la réponse.

- Je n'ai pas à vous dire les raisons pour lesquelles le professeur Rogue n'est pas là jeune homme, bien commençons le cours.

Le cours de potion aura été le pire de la journée pour Hermione, pour une fois elle faisait absolument tout de travers dés qu'elle pensait à la potion qu'elle devait préparer elle pensait Severus. C'est sur à la fin du cours elle allait courir jusqu'aux cachots voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Vous pouvez sortir nettoyez- bien vos plans de travail s'il vous plait et à demain.  
Hermione fit volte face, quoi à demain ? Donc Severus ne sera pas encore là demain. Elle pris toutes ses affaires et ne pris même pas la peine de dire à ses amis où elle se rendait et courut vers les cachots.

Elle pris une grande inspiration et tapa à la porte du bureau du maître des cachots.  
Pas de réponse, une deuxième fois . . . non plus. Cette fois elle tambourina à la porte.  
Toujours personne. Tant pis elle allait entrer elle connaissait le mot de passe. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil pour voir si personne n'était dans les parages.

- Serpent à plume.

La porte s'ouvrit, Hermione entra doucement comme si elle redoutait quelque chose et ce qu'elle vit lui fit lâcher ses affaires qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Une valise.

Une énorme valise posée prés de l'entrée. Elle s'agenouilla et l'ouvrit. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux toutes les affaires de Severus ses vêtements, ses livres tout ...

Les larmes montérent aux yeux de la Gryffondor. Est ce qu'il partait à cause d'elle ?

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers les autres pièces.

- Sevv .. erus ? appela-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Après quelques minutes plantée là au beau milieu du bureau de Rogue, ce dernier fit son apparition.

Il resta collé contre la porte d'entrée.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il d'un ton trés sec

Elle releva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- C'est quoi cette valise ?

- Ton oeuvre Hermione

Il y eu un blanc.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu t'en va pas hein ? Dis mois que tu ne part pas.

- Je suis désolé.

Il la regarda pleurer l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras était de plus en plus grande mais il voulait qu'elle soit punie pour ce qu'elle avait fait hier.

- Mais explique-moi dis moi quelque chose je t'en supplie.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

Il parla d'un ton plus doux cette fois sans jamais la toucher.

- Ecoute Hermione, hier ni toi ni moi n'allait très bien aprés cette hum comment allons nous apeller ça, mésaventure, et lorsque Dumbledore m'a convoqué dans son bureau il a vu que quelque chose clochait, apparement lorsqu'il s'agit de toi je n'arrive pas très bien à cacher mes sentiments on dirait, bref, je lui ai tout raconté.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit?

- Tout

Elle se leva d'u bond et ravala ses larmes.

- Par Merlin mais explique-moi quoi tout, et qu'est ce qu'il a dit mais EXPLIQUE TOI nom d'un hiboux.

- Hermione tu n'as qu'à regarder dans la pensine ce qui s'est passé ça ira beaucoup plus vite.

Il lui tendit une fiole.

- Va-y Dumbledore n'est pas là et tu connais le mot de passe je le sais.

- Viens avec moi.

- Il ne faut plus qu'on nous voient ensemble Hermione oublie moi tout sera plus simple pour toi et pour moi aussi.

- Non je t'en supplie, je ferais n'importe quoi ...

Elle s'approchait de lui. Ca allait être gagné pour lui à coup sur elle fondrait en larme dans ses bras et il pourrait lui révéler toute la vérité.

Hermione se ressaisi d'un coup. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la manche et pris la fiole.

- Severus je vais voir cette conversation, toi tu reste ici, ça ne peut pas être aussi grave que tu le dis et dés que je reviendrais on trouvera une solution.

Elle sorti de la pièce en courrant encore plus vite qu'à son arrivée et fonça jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Severus n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche sauf pour lui même.

- Et merde ce sera plus long que prévu ce n'est pas une satanée gryffondor pour rien.

FLASHBACK

- Severus quelque chose ne va pas tu me semble comment dire soucieux ?

- Tout va très bien.

- Il ne faut pas me prendre pour un viellard sénile tu sais je te connais un peu depuis le temps.

- Ce sont mes affaires, rien de bien intéressant.

- Ohh je vois peut-être des problèmes amoureux dans ce cas.

Severus fit volte face.

- Vous savez très bien que je n'aime personne et que personne ne n'aime donc la question n'est pas là.

- Je te vois changer depuis quelques temps et mon éxperience ne me trompe pas.

Dumbledore s'assit face à Severus

- Tu peux me parler même si je sais que tu n'en a pas envie ça te fera le plus grand bien.

Severus soupira

- Je suis malade Albus

- Quelle genre de maladie?

- Le genre dont on ne guéri pas et du genre quand elle sourit ou fait battre ces grands cils noirs c'est un coup de poignard en plein coeur.

Albus sourit avec un air malicieux dans ses yeux.

- Je le savais et quel est le problème, être amoureux n'est pas un problème en soi et ça va te faire penser à quelq'un d'autre qu'à Lily...

Severus se leva d'un bond.

- Jamais je n'oublierais Lily et c'est Granger voila.

- Tu veux dire Miss Granger?

- Je n'en connais pas d'autre répondit-il d'un ton exaspéré.

- Ca change tout et c'est en effet un problème.  
Le regard du directeur avait changé il semblait plus sombre, il reprit:

- Tu ne dois pas lui en parler et il ne faut pas que ça se ressente Severus.

- Trop tard

Un grand blanc.

- Elle se sait Albus et ça fait longtemps, elle dort avec moi presque toutes les nuits, elle passe une grande partie des vacances chez moi.

Dumbledore soupîra.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait Severus.

Il se releva et arpanta la pièce les mains dans le dos.

- Je suis désolé mais tu connais déjà mon jugement, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça je ne comprend même pas comment une telle chose ait pu me passer sous le nez. Je ne parlerais à personne de cette histoire mais je pense que tu devrais quitter ton poste.

La vision se troubla.

Hermione resta sur place un petit moment, tout se bousculait dans sa tête.  
Toute cette situation lui semblait si étrange, ça ne pouvait pas arriver ils avaient été si discret elle devait être dans un rêve et Severus qui avait craqué si vite ... Bizarre.

Elle retourna vers les cachots en gardant la tête froide. Elle tapa à la porte. Encore une fois pas de réponse.

- Serpent à plume

La porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

- Hého Serpent à plume

Rien ne bougea.

- Severus ouvre moi. Ohh ouvre.

Aucune réponse. Il était parti c'est sur. Qu'allait-elle devenir sans lui. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et ne pleura plus elle n'avait plus de larme elle fixa le mur d'en face et resta ici très longtemps jusqu'à ce que son ventre lui indique qu'il était l'heure de manger. Elle se leva, resta debout ne savant pas où aller. Aller manger ? non merci elle n'y arriverais pas, aller au dortoir non plus elle allait croiser toutes ces filles joyeuses qui ricanent et Ginny qui poserait des questions.  
Ses jambes la menérent finalement jusqu'à la bibliothéque, son refuge, elle n'y bougea plus et ne pris même pas un bouquin. Comment Severus avait-il pu tout gâcher? Elle devait vraiment avoir abusé hier pour qu'il lâche tout comme ça à Dumbledore. Elle enfoui sa tête entre ses bras et s'endormie jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne la secouer.

- Tu vois je savais qu'elle serait là, elle est toujours là !

- Mione , Mione réveille toi t'as loupé le repas.

- Huumm c'est rien je n'avais pas très faim. C'est sympa de m'avoir cherché les garçons.

Elle leur adressa un faible sourire.

- Tu devineras jamais ce qu'on a vu, s'empressa Ron

- Huuum dis !

- Rogue qui s'en allait avec une énorme valise à l'infirmerie ça se trouve il va être malade une bonne semaine héhé.

Hermione se releva d'un coup.

- Quoi ? T'es sur qu'il allait à l'infirmerie? Tu l'a vu ressortir?

- Oh nooon Harry était en pleine conversation avec Cho et on l'a pas vu resortir il est en séjour chez madame Pomfresh youhouuu.

- Euhh les gars je vous laisse tout compte fait jai un peu faim là je vais aller aux cuisines voir ce qu'ils reste. On se retrouve dans la salle commune ok?

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et elle parti direction l'infirmerie décidement elle n'y comprenait rien à cette histoire.

- Elle est vraiment bizarre en ce moment hein Harry?

Hermione entra dans l'infirmerie comme une furie elle tira tout les rideaux des lits occupés.

Elle entendit des:

-Oh mais ça va pas !

- Par Merlin qu'est ce que tu fais !

Mais elle n'y préta pas attention et puis elle se dirigea dans une petite salle derrière le bureau de Madame Pomfresh elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds mais tant pis.

Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée. Le professeur de potion été à moitié assis dans le lit tout habillé sirotant ce qu'elle devina être un wisky pur feu, lorsqu'il vit Hermione il se releva d'un bond.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Moi ? ce que je fais là ? Je te retourne la question Severus Rogue.

- Baisse d'un ton !

- Ohhh par Merlin j'ai compris.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

- Oh maiiis si tu m'as prise pour un hiboux sans cervelle tu m'as montré un faux souvenir c'est ça hein ? T'es pas viré en fait et t'as rien dit ? Je me disais bien que tu pouvais rien dire aussi facilement. Alors qu'est ce que tu as dit en vrai? Et ne me mens pas je ne suis pas idiote.

- Chacun son tour Hermione de se faire des frayeurs.

ll lui tendit la main.

- Et ne considére pas ça comme un geste envers toi pour lequel j'aurais perdu ton pari Hermione.

- Très bien.

Elle pris sa main et vit la vraie scéne entre lui et Dumbledore.

- FLASHBACK

- Severus quelque chose ne va pas tu me semble comment dire soucieux ?

- Tout va très bien.

- Il ne faut pas me prendre pour un viellard sénile tu sais je te connais un peu depuis le temps.

- Ce sont mes affaires, rien de bien intéressant.

- Ohh je vois peut-être des problèmes amoureux dans ce cas.

Severus fit volte face

- Vous savez très bien que je n'aime personne et que personne ne n'aime donc la question n'est pas là.

- Mon éxperience ne me trompe pas.

Dumbledore s'assit face à Severus

- Tu peux me parler même si je sais que tu n'en a pas envie ça te fera le plus grand bien.

Severus soupira

- Je crois que je suis malade Albus.

- Quel genre de maladie?

- Je ne sais pas moi je ne suis pas médicomage, je suis très fatigué ça ne m'est jamais arrivé et toujours ces maux de tête qui me font devenir insomniaque, mais ce n'est rien ça passera.

- Je suis désolé Severus mais je vais devoir te proposer de quitter quelque temps ton poste pour te reposer à l'infirmerie.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

- Ah oui c'est très différent lança Hermione  
furax, et je suppose que tu n'es pas vraiment malade ?

- Je vais très bien en effet.

- Tu ne part plus ?

- Non

- Tu reviens demain en cours?

- Tu verras

- Dumbledore ne sait rien tu en ai sur?

- Oui

Un poid se souleva de sa poitrine, tout allait entrer dans l'ordre.

- Severus ?

- Hum?

- Tu m'en veux toujours pour hier?

- Donnant donnant Hermione on en parle plus.

- Tu m'aimes toujours alors?

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Miss Granger que faite vous ici ?

- Oh Madame Pomfresh je ... Je m'en allais.

Elle se retourna vers Severus en cherchant une réponse à sa question, il était si beau, bonne nuit professeur, bonne nuit Madame Pomfresh.

Et elle parti en direction des cuisines pour de bon cette fois, elle avait vraiment faim.  
Cette semaine était vraiment un grand bazar, un grand n'importe quoi si elle avait su elle aurait tourné sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de lancer ce pari. Mais le principal était que Severus ne partait pas et Dumbledore ne savait absolument rien.

Elle l'avait tout de même bien mérité cette fois.


	7. Samedi

_Merci à tous les "guest" et à Zeugma pour vos reviews ! Ca fait plaisir ! La fin de semaine approche ;p Bonne lecture _

* * *

La veille au soir Hermione était montée dans son dortoir pour la première fois de la semaine assez sereine, il ne restait plus que deux jours à tenir. Cette semaine aura été la plus longue de sa vie. Ce vendredi sonnait le début des vacances et malheureusement la plupart des filles du dortoir n'avaient pas dans l'intention de dormir. Hermione les avaient retrouvées toutes réunies, assises par terre près de la cheminée à jacasser et à rigoler. En entrant elle les observa, en pensant qu'elles avaient de la chance de se sentir aussi insouciantes !

Elle se mit à penser : "L'enfance, c'est génial, on a qu'à dire que l'on a faim, soif, chaud, froid ou mal et nos parents accourent, on ne soucie de rien, l'adolescence c'est aussi une bonne période de nos vies. On teste de nouvelles choses, on apprend, on rit, on ne se soucie pas encore de ce que va être nos vies, on en profite tout simplement, mais lorsqu'on est entre l'adolescence et l'âge adulte rien n'est simple, on doute, on se pose des milliers de questions, on est totalement perdus et dans mon cas je ne peux en parler à personne, je découvre l'amour, pas une amourette de passage ou un garçon qu'on trouve mignon, non, l'amour, le vrai, du genre qui marque nos vies et qui nous change à jamais. Hermione avait la vague impression qu'elle avait sauté une étape dans sa vie et grandi trop vite.

- "Oh Hermione ! Te voilà enfiiiin mais où étais-tu passée ? Non attends, ne me dis pas, je suppose que tu étais à la bibliothéque, ricana Ginny, allez viens t'asseoir avec nous, on se demandait qui irait bien avec qui !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de savoir avec qui elle ferait un beau couple selon les filles, elle le savait déjà. Elle s'assit tout de même avec ses camarades. Il fallait dire que cette semaine, elle avait été très distante et elle ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons.

Lavande Brown dirigeait les opérations :

- Personnellement, je me verrais très bien avec Ron il est vraiment trop chou j'aimerai bien toucher ses petites frisettes rousses, finit-elle dans un sourire gêné.

- Pas vrai ! Moi, je vois Ron avec Hermione, ils formeraient le couple parfait, rétorqua Ginny.

- J'avoue, on dirait un gros bébé quand il est avec Hermione c'est trooop mignon, renchérit Parvati.

Elles se tournèrent toutes vers Hermione.

- Ohh les filles épargnez-moi ça, dit-elle dans un rire, Ron est mon ami au même titre que Harry rien de plus.

- Ouais c'est ce qu'on dit toujours.

- Ce que je peux vous dire c'est que Ginny est folle d'Harry...

Ginny mima une tape à Hermione.

- Hermione pourquoi t'as dit ça c'est...

- Use pas ta salive, rétorqua Lavande, ça se voit comme le bec au milieu de la tête d'un hibou

Elles éclatèrent toutes de rire, Hermione se laissa aller mais une idée germait déjà dans sa tête, elle savait comment elle ferait rager Severus le lendemain...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Le lendemain matin, la plus grande partie des élèves retournaient chez eux pour fêter Noël en famille, ils prenaient tous le train tôt le matin, Hermione traversait les couloirs, cette fois pas en uniforme scolaire, en période de vacances, ils étaient autorisés, pour ceux qui restaient, à s'habiller comme ils le souhaitaient.  
C'est donc en jean et petit pull noir qu'elle se rendait à la grande salle pour déjeuner avec Harry et Ron qui ne partaient eux aussi que dimanche soir.

- Hé ben les garçons j'ai failli me faire rouler dessus par des valises plusieurs fois, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais entière ici, dit Hermione tout en s'asseyant face à Ron.

- Ah tu sembles de meilleure humeur Mione, lâcha Ron.

- Disons que je me suis reposée, donc ça va beaucoup mieux.

Elle tourna la tête, comme prévu Severus était là.

Elle se fit une tartine avec de la confiture.

- Ohh mais c'est super bon cette confiture, Ron goûte-moi ça, non mais vas-y je te dis, croque dans ma tartine...

Hermione tendit sa tartine vers Ron qui la regarda, un peu surpris, il croqua tout de même et la jeune femme étira un large sourire. Elle mangea ensuite le reste de sa tartine tout en sachant que le professeur Rogue devait bouillir de rage à ce moment précis.

- C'est quand même dommage Mione que tu ne passes pas Noel avec nous, en plus maman t'as fait un cadeau.

- Ohh mais je passerai vous voir les garçons !

Ils se levèrent, elle prit Ron et Harry dans ses bras :

- Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas me passer de vous, vous êtes comme mes frères.

Elle lâcha prise et mit ses bras sur les épaules des deux garçons, elle était dos à Rogue mais sentait qu'on l'observait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ils se promenaient dans les couloirs à se raconter des souvenirs lorsqu'ils entendirent :

- Granger ! Dans mon bureau, nous avons encore une chose à régler.

Les trois acolytes firent des yeux ronds, Harry et Ron interrogèrent Hermione du regard, elle haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

- MAINTENANT !

- On se retrouve pour manger les garçons.

Elle suivit son professeur préféré.

Elle marcha derrière lui sans dire un mot ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Hermione qui pouvait contempler ce qu'elle considérait être à elle.

Il s'arrêta net dans un couloir désert prés des cachots, puis il se retourna vers Hermione qui l'admirait de la tête aux pieds, elle le trouvait si beau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

- Je pensais qu'on allait dans votre bureau professeur ?

- Ne fais pas l'idiote, il n'y a personne ici. C'est encore un nouveau numéro ?

- De quoi tu veux parler ?

- Tu vas bientôt le mettre sur tes genoux pour le nourrir ?

Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche mais se retint et se pinça les lèvres.

- Ah ça te fait rire. Je vais faire pareil je vais donner ma cuillère à Mcgonagall et la relécher après!

Hermione éclata de rire.

- T'as jamais dit un truc aussi stupide de toute ta vie chéri.

Le coeur de Severus eut un raté, ça faisait une semaine que les mots doux étaient bannis de leurs conversations. Il sourit.

- Oui tu as raison, jamais je ne ferais ça, surtout avec cette vieille chouette, plutôt embrasser le chien d'Hagrid !

Hermione rit de nouveau et Severus l'imita.

Que c'était bizarre d'entendre son professeur rire, même avec elle c'était très rare, peut-être que cette semaine leur aura été bénéfique finalement, et ce n'était pas si important de vivre heureux pour toujours, ce qui compte, c'est d'être heureux maintenant.

Hermione regardait intensément Severus.

- Ecoute il n'y a que toi, je t'aime toi. Je t'aime de toutes mes forces. T'es, j'en sais rien... Si je sais, t'es en moi ! Tu es à l'intérieur. Et j'arrive à rien, c'est ridicule, j'arrive à penser à rien, à personne d'autre. Et... Je ne dors plus, je n'arrive plus à manger, plus à respirer, je t'aime, c'est tout. Je t'aime tout le temps, je t'aime chaque seconde de chaque jour et... Et voilà, je suis amoureuse de toi. Et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'embrasses.

Hermione attendit. De temps en temps, même si c'était rare, les gens vous surprennent. Et une fois de temps en temps, certaines personnes peuvent vous couper le souffle. Et là, Severus avait le souffle coupé.

La jeune femme soupira :

- Il est l'heure de manger on ferait mieux d'y aller, je ne voudrais pas que tu restes cloué ici et que tu meures de faim.

Elle lui sourit et tourna les talons sans se retourner. Dommage il n'avait pas mordu à l'hameçon du baiser. Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu d'un couloir. Elle venait de lui dire qu'il était toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais été aussi sincère avec lui et ça lui faisait un bien fou, comme si le vent avait emporté tous ses soucis. Elle était heureuse. Elle courut dans le sens inverse pour le rattraper, le moment était trop beau pour le gâcher avec un pari stupide. Elle voulait ce baiser et tant pis si elle perdait à son propre jeu. Lorsqu'elle vit Severus il n'était plus seul, il se dirigeait vers la grande salle avec Dumbledore. Elle bifurqua dans un autre couloir et se mordit la lèvre, dommage...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Le repas était étonnamment calme il n'y avait presque personne, les autres étant déja partis, Ginny les avait rejoint.

- Ron, maman m'a dit ce que c'était ton cadeau tu dois A-DO-RER, ricana t-elle.

Harry et Hermione pouffèrent de rire.

- Au fait où est ce magnifique bonnet ? Il était en poils de quoi déjà ? lança Harry.

- Je ne préfère même pas me souvenir de ce que c'était, ronchonna Ron.

Hermione était assise à côté de ce dernier et voulut retenter le plan de ce matin.

Elle piqua sa fourchette dans l'assiette de Ron et mangea.

- Hé Mione si t'en veux prends-en dans ton assiette.

- Ohh c'était juste pour goûter mon Ron, puis elle posa sa jolie tête brune sur l'épaule de Ron en lui souriant.

Ron mima quelques paroles à Harry en montrant Hermione du doigt qui ressemblaient à peu prés à : " ELLE EST FOLLE ".

Hermione entendit le bruit d'une chaise qui se soulève et vit Severus partir de la grande salle apparemment pas d'humeur joyeuse.

"Incroyable d'être aussi jaloux", pensa-t-elle.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Elle ne revit pas Severus du reste de l'après-midi et ils se baladèrent dehors et s'amusèrent comme des gamins à se lancer des boules de neige, que c'était bon de ne penser à rien sauf à la joie de l'instant présent.

Ils rentrèrent dans le hall complètement trempés.

- Je crois qu'on devrait tous aller prendre une bonne douche et s'habiller chaudement pour ne pas être malade pour les vacances !

- Ouiii maman, dirent en coeur Ginny, Harry et Ron en rigolant.

- Oh Ron viens ici ! Je vais t'enlever tes gants ça goutte partout.

Elle enleva les gants d'Harry puis de Ron.  
C'est vrai qu'elle avait tendance à les couver.

- Oh mais tes mains sont gelées regarde-ça, elles sont toutes rouges !

Elle prit les mains de Ron dans les siennes et souffla de l'air chaud, puis elle les massa lentement pour que ses doigts ne soit plus engourdis.

- C'est mieux ? demanda-t-elle tout en ne lâchant pas les mains de Ron.

- Euh oui merci, répondit ce dernier un brin troublé.

Elle leva les yeux et vit Rogue qui s'avançait vers eux. Elle lâcha immédiatement les mains de son ami.

- Je pense avoir déjà été très clair sur les flirts à l'intérieur du château.

- Mais on ne... Nous...

- Taisez-vous Weasley et souriez, vous viendrez avec moi dès la semaine de la rentrée en retenue, ça vous évitera de vous exposer devant tout le monde.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez monsieur, rétorqua Ginny et Harry hocha la tête.

- Je pense savoir ce qui est bon à faire Miss Weasley, maintenant si vous ne voulez pas rejoindre votre frère en retenue, taisez-vous !

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous coller pour si peu, c'est totalement éxagéré, lança Harry pour défendre Ginny.

Rogue lança un regard noir à Harry.

- Si, il le peut, laissa échapper Hermione presque en murmurant.

- Comme Granger est au courant des règles, elle va pouvoir venir elle aussi en retenue, puis Rogue partit en lançant un regard lourd de sens à Hermione qui baissa les yeux.

- On ferait mieux d'aller à la douche, désolée Ron, vraiment...

Ginny et elle montèrent vers leur dortoir.

- Elles sont vraiment folles ces femmes Harry !

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hermione n'avait pas lâché un mot lors de leur chemin, elle s'en voulait d'avoir mis en retenue Ron, elle savait que ça n'allait pas être aussi agréable que les siennes, elle se mit à rougir à cette pensée, si Ginny savait...

- Hermione il y a quelque chose qui cloche je le sais, je suis ta meilleure amie et je vois quand ça ne va pas. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- Tout le monde à quelque chose à cacher Ginny.

La rousse fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Le problème avec les secrets, c'est que quand tu crois tout contrôler... Tu as tort. Je suis perdue Ginny et je ne sais pas à qui je peux faire confiance ou si je dois dire certaines choses ou pas, parce que parfois, il y a des choses qu'on ne préfère pas entendre.

- Tu peux me faire confiance à moi voyons, jamais je ne te jugerais, dis-moi tout.

Tout en préparant ses affaires pour se doucher Hermione soupira, elle prit ses affaires et se retourna vers son amie en lui souriant.

- Tu sais Ginny, je sais pas comment je tiens debout tellement il me manque, le toucher me manque, l'embrasser me manque.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Ginny de répondre et partit en direction de la salle de bain.

Ginny resta bouche-bée, comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir que son amie était tombée amoureuse ? mais surtout de qui l'était-elle ?

* * *

_Alors les paris sont ouverts pour dimanche qui va gagner ? _


	8. Dimanche

_Et voilà le verdict ... ;) _

* * *

La journée ne commencerait pour Hermione qu'après dix heures de matin, elle avait décidé la veille de faire la grâce matinée afin de perdre le maximum de temps possible sur la journée, elle était si impatiente que l'heure fatidique sonne enfin ! Il restait donc moins de vingt-quatre heures pour gagner le pari et son plan aujourd'hui était justement de ne pas avoir de plan. Severus tenterait sûrement quelque chose et ça se retournerais fatalement contre lui. Il était assez difficile pour la Gryffondor de dormir jusqu'à cette heure qu'elle considérait tardive, elle qui a l'habitude de toujours se lever tôt pour aller à la bibliothèque. Elle s'efforça néanmoins à rester allongée en regardant le réveil toutes les cinq minutes, Hermione s'enroula dans ses couvertures en serrant l'oreiller puis quelques secondes plus tard la jeune femme se sentit on ne peut plus sereine en pensant que dés ce soir elle serait dans les bras de Severus, si évidement il lui pardonne pour tout ce qu'elle a fait cette folle semaine.  
La lionne se leva d'un bond, bien sûr qu'il lui pardonnerai, vu hier son excès de jalousie envers Ron, voyons Ron Weasley ! Neuf heures quarante cinq minutes Hermione ne tenait plus en place et puis pour leur retrouvailles ce soir il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite, elle fila dans la salle de bain.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Toc Toc

-" Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule pour laisser place au directeur de Poudlard. Rogue releva la tête:

- Je peux vous aidez professeur Dumbledore?

- Oh non Severus. Il prit place face au professeur des potions. Simple visite de courtoisie fini-t-il avec un air malicieux dans les yeux.

Severus fronça les sourcils, Dumbledore reprit:

- Qu'avez-vous prévu aujourd'hui ?

Après un moment de silence, le Severus méfiant demanda à son tour:

- Prévu pour quoi ?

- Hé bien pour votre journée pour quoi d'autre, sourit le magicien.

- Rester ici à corriger les superbes copies qui sont sous mes yeux pour éviter de désespérer pendant les vacances.

- Oh oui j'imagine que vous serez assez occupé pendant votre congé.

Rogue fixa le vieil homme, il était au courant ! Il préféra ne pas répondre et fit semblant de replonger son nez dans ses devoirs à corriger. Dumbledore se leva et serra la main du maître des cachots:

- Bonne vacances Severus.

- Huum oui à vous aussi, puis il le regarda se diriger vers la porte, prêt à sortir Dumbledore se retourna:

- Oh j'allais oublier, mes amitiés à Miss Granger, puis la porte se referma derrière lui.

Severus continua à fixer la porte puis laissa glisser sa tête contre son bureau en ronchonnant.

Comment ce vieux fou peut-être au courant de tout comme ça et comment Hermione allait réagir quand elle allait savoir qu'il était au courant?  
L'heure était proche de midi, il avait, pour une fois, terriblement faim et il se résigna à quitter son antre pour se rendre à la grande salle.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sur le chemin menant à la grande salle accompagnée de ses deux amis Hermione observait ses ongles fraîchement manucurés par Ginny, elle n'était pas fan de vernis etc mais ça lui avait permis de passer du temps avec son amie, surtout de faire passer le temps tout court, et puis le rendu n'était pas si mal.

Sur son chemin à lui, tout en marchant, il avait les yeux fixés sur un jeune couple devant lui, soit il laissait passer ça soit il leur enlèveraient des points.

- HERMIONE ! crièrent Harry et Ron.

BAM

Les deux amants se rentrèrent dedans juste devant la porte de la grande salle.  
Leur regards se croisèrent et le temps sembla s'arrêter, Hermione était figée de bonheur face à l'homme qu'elle aime. Si seulement il pouvait déjà être quatre heures elle sauterais à son cou. Son professeur la tira de ses rêveries:

- Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, Miss Granger au lieu de rêvasser regardez où vous mettez les pieds.

- Veuillez m'excuser Pro-fe-sseur répondit-elle d'un air provocateur.

Le professeur de potions préféra ne pas répondre et tourna les talons.

- Alors Hermione qu'est ce que tu as prévu pendant tes vacances? Demanda Harry alors qu'ils mangeaient.

- Réviser, réviser, lire et ah oui réviser lança Ron en rigolant.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

- Oui Ronald je vais réviser, très sûrement lire oui mais aussi beaucoup d'autres choses intéressantes avec . . . son regard allait instinctivement se tourner vers Severus, mes parents, on va aller à Londres je dois faire les magasins avec ma mère mentit la jeune femme.

- Pff encore des trucs de filles ! Harry et moi on a prévu un tournois d'échec avec Fred et George, ah oui et on a prévu aussi une petite blague à Ginny, Harry la tête qu'elle va faire quand elle va voir cette bestiole dans son lit puis Ron frappa dans la main d'Harry.

Hermione leur sourit, ce qu'elle pouvait les aimer ces deux là.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Après avoir définitivement bouclée sa valise Hermione trouvait le temps long, très long. Le château était pratiquement désert, tous étaient déjà rentrés chez eux. Elle regardait Harry et Ron jouer aux échecs, ils mettaient toutes les chances de leur côté pour battre Fred et George !  
Quoi de mieux de passer le temps devant un bon livre ?  
Hermione se leva d'un bond du canapé de la salle commune:

- Les garçons je vais à ...

- On sait la bibliothèque répondirent-ils en cœur.

Hermione ne croisa que deux ou trois élèves dans les couloirs et la bibliothèque était évidement vide, tant mieux elle y serait plus tranquille. Madame Pince la regarda à peine lorsqu'elle passa devant celle ci, elle était sûrement trop habituée à la voir.  
Hermione parcouru les rayons de livre du regard qu'allait-elle choisir?  
Un roman? Non elle n'aurait sûrement pas le temps de le terminer.  
Des contes ? Non plus, elle les connaissaient par cœur.  
Autobiographie ? Non non et non pour l'instant sa vie lui suffisait amplement.  
Elle se dirigea enfin vers les livres de cours, elle pourrait réviser un peu ça ne peut faire de mal à personne.

Elle parcouru de sa main les livres, métamorphose, runes , divination oh non pas de divination, ne plus voir cette vieille chouette de Trelawney la rendait heureuse. Elle prit un livre d'Histoire des Moldus, juste pour voir ce que racontaient les magiciens sur leur comptes.  
Elle feuilleta le bouquin en marchant tout en se dirigeant de l'autre côté du rayon espérant trouver quelque chose de mieux. Hermione leva la tête, humm oui un livre sur les potions de dernière année elle apprendrait peut-être quelque chose et pourrait montrer à Severus qu'elle sait encore beaucoup de chose. La Gryffondor tendit la main pour attraper le manuel.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, ce n'était certainement pas un livre qu'elle venait de toucher, ses doigts avaient effleuré d'autre doigts. Son regard se posa sur cette main qu'elle reconnue immédiatement jusqu'à temps de plonger son regard dans celui de son professeur de potion qui prenait apparemment au même moment ce fichu bouquin. Comment n'avait-elle pas remarqué sa présence ?

Ils retirèrent leur mains respectives rapidement, l'air plutôt gênés. Ils se turent un instant.

- Encore le nez fourré dans vos livres Miss Granger !

Elle allait s'énerver lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il lui jeune femme sourit à son tour.

- Oui j'essaie de passer le temps qui me semble assez long aujourd'hui.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi ! En attendant laissez-moi ce bouquin, mon horloge semble elle aussi s'être arrêter.

Le cœur d'Hermione eut un raté. Alors lui aussi attendait avec impatience que leur pari soit fini.

- …coute Severus c'est idiot non ? On pourrait arrêter maintenant ! C'était stupide de ma part et c'est vraiment puéril de la tienne aussi d'avoir accepté lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le professeur avança sa main vers le visage de la jeune femme, cette dernière ferma les yeux en attendant le contact, elle en frissonna d'avance, mais ses doigts se resserrent et il laissa retomber son bras:

- Veuillez à ce qu'il ne manque rien dans vos affaires, Granger je ne compte pas beaucoup sortir durant ces deux semaines, puis il partit faisant voler sa cape derrière lui.

Hermione soupira, il avait du croire qu'elle essayait de le piéger. Elle prit elle aussi la direction de la sortie.

- Vous ne prenez pas de livre aujourd'hui ? demanda la bibliothécaire d'un air irrité.

- Hum non celui que je voulais est déjà emprunté, au revoir.

A son retour à la salle commune les garçons n'étaient plus là. Elle monta dans le dortoir chercher Ginny, elle n'y était pas non plus. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit quelques instants plus tard, il était 15h45.

- Par Merlin j'ai dormi ! Déjà cette heure-ci !

Elle remit correctement ses couvertures, pris sa valise et descendit. Toujours pas de trace de ses amis . Oh tant pis, elle prit sa valise décidée à aller aux cachots, elle marcherait très lentement pour faire en sorte qu'elle y arrive dans un quart d'heure ! Et si elle était en avance elle ferait le pied de grue devant les appartements de son cher et tendre.

Soulevant avec peine sa valise qu'elle devait avoir un peu trop remplie elle entreprit de descendre les grands escaliers du hall. Doucement mais sûrement elle arriva au trois dernières marches qui furent fatales pour Hermione. Elle trébucha, le bruit de la lourde valise qui dévale le reste des escaliers et qui vint s écraser au sol résonna dans tout le hall.

Le professeur Rogue qui s'apprêtait à descendre lui aussi vers ses appartements, après avoir réglé quelques dernière choses avec le professeur Mcgonagall, vit la scène et ne put s'empêcher de courir rattraper sa belle. Une jambe cassée pour les vacances aurait été dommage.

En quelques secondes Hermione fut dans les bras de son professeur. Ils ne bougèrent pas.  
Rogue sourit.

- L'univers est très étrange. Parfois, il trouve le moyen de faire en sorte qu'on se retrouve exactement là où on doit être.

Hermione éclata de rire enlaça son professeur, puis l'embrassa dans un long baiser passionné. Severus prit le visage de la Gryfondor dans ses mains afin d'approfondir leur baiser.  
Rien ne pouvait troubler ce moment. Leur baiser devient plus intense et Severus y mit fin en repoussant légèrement la jeune femme.

- Gardons ça pour ce soir tu veux bien lui dit-il tout en caressant le visage de sa belle visage de la paume de sa main, Je crois que vous avez perdu Mlle Granger finit-il en souriant.

Hermione était comme figée, elle ne lui donna aucune réponse les yeux fixés droit devant elle.

- Hermione ça va? S'inquiéta Rogue puis il se tourna vers la direction qu'Hermione regardait.

Severus recula de son élève instinctivement, tandis que cette dernière plaqua sa main sur sa bouche les yeux exorbités.

Harry, Ron et Ginny se tenaient face à eux comme paralysés.

Hermione s'avança vers eux.

- Je… Je … Vous enfin vous êtes là depuis longtemps?

Aucun d'entre eux répondirent. Ron était comme terrorisé, Ginny sonnée.

- Assez pour voir que tu nous caches beaucoup de chose, répondit enfin Harry.

-Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée mais je pensais que vous ne pourriez pas comprendre.

- En effet on comprend pas s'énerva Ron, sortit de sa stupeur. Pourquoi ta bouche était collé à celle de cet espèce de …

- Ron arrête je t'en prie, ne dit pas n'importe quoi, je peux tout vous expliquer, enfin il n'y a pas grand chose à expliquer JE L'AIME.

Harry et Ron eurent un air de dégoût.

-Hé bien reste avec ta chauve souris des cachots Hermione et ne vient plus jamais nous parler, Ron prit les bras respectifs d'Harry et de sa sœur.

- Je vous en prie attendez. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues d'Hermione. S'il vous plaît je ne peux pas être sans vous. Elle se tourna vers Ginny:

-Ginny, je t'en prie tu es ma meilleure amie tu peux comprendre que l'amour ne se commande pas.

Le regard de Ginny pour son amie était rempli de tristesse mais elle ne répondit rien.

Le trio tourna les talons et partirent avec leur valise pour prendre le train qui les ramèneraient au Terrier.  
Hermione éclata en sanglots.

Ron se retourna en lança:

- Vous, en pointant Severus du doigt, vous devriez avoir honte, puis reparti.

Hermione prit son visage entre ses mains et pleura de plus belle. Le professeur Rogue la prit par les épaules.

- Viens ne restons pas ici, nous avons fait assez de dégâts pour aujourd'hui.

Il prit la valise d'Hermione et ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots sans un mot.

Une fois la porte des appartements du maître des cachots renfermée, Hermione s'écroula dans les bras de son amant et pleura de tout son saoul. Severus posa une main protectrice sur ses cheveux bouclés, il la laissa pleurer le temps nécessaire pour la soulager. Il savait que ce moment arriverait un jour ou l'autre s'ils continuaient comme ça mais pas si vite. Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi bête de se laisser aller comme ça au beau milieu du hall du château. Comme si Hermione avait entendu ses pensées elle releva la tête:

- C'est ma faute. Tu as raison j'ai perdu, même mes amis.

- Je suis désolé, ton ami Weasley a, pour une fois, raison on ne devrait pas être ensemble Hermione, il prit son visage entre ses mains, Hermione écoute moi, je ne peux t'apporter que des mauvaises choses dans ta vie, je ne suis pas pour toi tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux.

Contre toute attente Hermione émit un petit rire et embrassa doucement Severus.

- J'ai perdu parce que c'est moi qui ne peut pas se passer de toi pendant une semaine je n'ai vécu que pour ce moment, le moment où j'allais enfin être dans tes bras. Severus Rogue vous êtes l'être indispensable à ma vie cette semaine m'aura au moins appris ça, je ne tiens pas à passer le reste de ma vie dans le même état d'esprit que cette maudite semaine et je serais avec vous jusqu'à a fin que ça vous plaise ou non.  
Je pense que perdre l'amour, c'est comme mourir. La seule différence c'est que la mort a une fin, mais cette souffrance... Elle peut durer éternellement. Je ne veux pas de ça.

Son regard redevient triste:

- J'espère simplement qu'ils vont l'accepter.

Severus souleva le menton d'Hermione.

- Ne t'en fait pas, Potter est plus intelligent qu'il n'en a l'air.

- Un compliment de la part du sombre Severus Rogue? Ironisa-t-elle.

- N'exagérons rien.

Hermione plaqua sa main contre sa bouche:

- Et si ils le répétaient, si Dumbledore était courant, Oh non il ne faut pas, il faut absolument que je leur parle.

- Il l'est déjà.

Il y eut un silence.

- Il m'a fait sous entendre qu'il était au courant pour nous deux, et je pense que s'il avait voulu nous séparer il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

- Mais comment? On a toujours été le plus discret possible.

Severus soupira.

- Tu sais bien qu'il est au courant de tout.

Hermione rougit.

- Même de… ça?

- Je n'y ai pas pensé mais en parlant de ça, prépare toi, nous allons partir, et je te rappelle que tu es toute à moi sourit-il.

- Je n'ai pas oublié Professeur, qui ne vous dit pas que ça m'arrangeait de perdre. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

- Allons-y.

En tenant Hermione dans ses bras, dans la cheminé, Severus prononça l'adresse de l'impasse du Tisseur et ils disparurent dans une fumée verte.

* * *

_Alors pas déçu du résultat ? Ce n'est pas la fin l'épilogue arrive ! Merci pour vos lectures ! Bisous ;) _


	9. Epilogue

_Voilà la fin :( Bonne Lecture _

* * *

Il est là debout face à moi, tandis que ses doigts courent le long de mon menton et de ma gorge, puis descendent jusqu'au premier bouton de ma chemise. Il le déboutonne et jette son regard vers moi, ses pupilles noires on ne peut plus dilatées.

Il m'a à peine effleurée que je suis déjà au paradis, tout mon corps s'embrase.

-Déshabille toi m'ordonne-t-il je veux te regarder.

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester je ne sais pas comment me déshabiller devant lui, enfin pas comme il le veut. Il se penche vers moi et pour me faire taire me plante un chaste baiser contre mes lèvres entrouvertes. J'ai envie de lui, ma poitrine se soulève au rythme saccadé de mon souffle.

Il s'éloigne légèrement de moi.

-Fais le pour moi, et n'oublie pas que tu as perdu.

Très bien, je m'exécute. J'essaye au maximum de ne pas détacher mon regard du sien tout en défaisant lentement les boutons, un à un. Je vois son désir et ça m'encourage à continuer.  
Je laisse tomber ma chemise par terre. Je m'apprête à retirer mon jeans lorsqu'il me dit :

-Assieds-toi.

Je m'assoie sur le rebord de sa table de salle, il se place face à moi et retire doucement mes ballerines. Il m'embrasse doucement le pied tout en remontant vers ma cheville. Je gémis.  
Il me prend dans ses bras pour le relever.

-Continue.

Je fais glisser mon pantalon le long de mes jambes. Je vois un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

Je porte ses sous-vêtements préférés, une culotte et un soutien-gorge assortis noirs, j'avais évidement prévu le coup. Il a toujours le regard fixé sur moi et ça me met un peu mal à l'aise.  
Je passe mes mains derrière mon dos et dégrafe le soutien-gorge, je fais glisser les bretelles lentement et je me surprends à avoir un air coquin. Ma culotte rejoint ensuite mon autre sous-vêtement au sol.  
Je suis nue debout devant lui. Il ne dit rien il me contemple.  
Il se déshabille à tour en déboutonna sa propre chemise noire beaucoup plus rapidement à mon goût que moi je ne l'ai fait il y a quelques instants. Severus enleva ensuite ses chaussettes et s'attaqua au pantalon.  
J'avance les mains vers lui avant qu'il n'est pu finir ce qu'il avait entrepris. Il me laisse faire et je passe mes doigts dans son pantalon afin de lui ôter. Il fait un pas vers moi pour s'en dégager. Mes mains remontent le long de ses jambes, je l'observe je vois qu'il ferme les yeux. Je recommence l'opération lentement avec son boxer. Nous sommes maintenant à égalité.

J'empoigne soudain son érection. Il penche la tête en arrière. J'entends un son rauque qui sort de sa bouche. Il me prend dans ses bras, se resserre contre moi pendant que je continue mon va et vient.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi me souffle-t-il.

Il se recule, il est vraiment très beau, malgré toutes ces cicatrices, dont certaines si profondes. Je ressent un certain malaise en les regardant.

Il m'embrasse cette fois plus intensément, ses mains glissent dans mes cheveux et je suis parcouru de frissons. Nos langues se mêlent. Il me soulève, je serre mes jambes contre lui, il me dépose sur le canapé pas très loin.

Heureusement il est tard toutes les fenêtres sont fermées ! Il fait courir son nez le long de mon cou et me hume. Son nez descend le long de ma poitrine tout en m'embrassant. Puis il me suce un téton. Je me cambre.

Peau contre peau le moment était parfait. Les plus belle vacances de la lionne. Ses mains parcourent mon corps caressant mes jambes, mes fesses de ses longs doigts tout en continuant à s'occuper de mes seins.

- Severus s'il te plait.

- Un peu de patience Miss Granger souffle-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Mon corps est en ébullition je ne suis même plus capable de réfléchir je le veux maintenant, toute cette attente est vraiment trop longue.

Il s'arrête et me regarde intensément, je sais que j'aime cet homme plus que tout au monde.  
Sans crier gare il me retourne et je me retrouve sur lui. Il tend les mains vers moi. Je me positionne à califourchon sur mon amant et m'empale lentement, je sens son sexe me remplir.

Il gémit et ferme les yeux. C'est si bon de voir le grand Severus rogue à ma merci.

Je gémit aussi. Il met ses mains de chaque côté de mes hanches et je suit ses mouvements.  
Il se redresse et me sert dans ses bras tout en continuant notre étreinte, il ne me lâche pas des yeux et je me sens maintenant puissante, je tend les bras à son cou.

Nous nous embrassons passionnément.

- Je t'aime tellement dis-je en murmurant contre son cou.

Il gémit encore en attendant mes mots. Nous changeons encore de position et je me retrouve cette fois sous lui, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Il se remet à bouger en moi. C'est si bon. Je lui caresse le dos. Merlin que cette semaine a été longue.  
Il m'embrasse la bouche, la commissure de mes lèvres, mon lobe d'oreille ce qui me fait fondre.  
Il place ses bras de chaque côtés de moi, j'entends son souffle s'accélérer.

Mon corps commence à trembler.

- Mon aussi je t'aime mon Hermione.

Ses paroles ont un effet dévastateur sur moi et l'orgasme m'envahit. Nous jouissons ensemble.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille la première, nous sommes toujours sur ce foutu canapé, hum que j'adore ce canapé. Je souris, rien ne pouvait être plus parfait qu'en ce moment. Severus dors encore, la tête contre ma poitrine, je n'ose pas bouger je ne veux pas le réveiller . Trop tard.

- Bonjour beauté.

J'éclate de rire.

- Ca ne te va pas de parler comme ça Severus Rogue et je suis loin d'être une «beauté».

Il m'embrasse passionnément.

- D'après ce que j'ai vu hier soir et toutes les autres fois, oui tu es magnifique. Et je suppose qu'après tant d'effort tu meurt de faim , allez petit déjeuner.

Il se lève et me claque les fesses.

- Ohh c'est pas des manières dis-je en rigolant et puis habille toi tu ne voudrais pas que ta voisine te voit comme ça!

Le professeur enfile ses vêtements de la vieille toujours par terre vie fait, quand à moi j'enroule simplement autour de moi le plaid du canapé.

A peine commencé à prendre le petit déjeuner, préparé par Severus Rogue s'il vous plaît, un hibou arrive pour m'apporter une lettre.

- Même pendant les vacances ont peut pas être tranquille.

- Toujours aussi ronchon!

- Je sais ce qui pourrait me mettre de bonne humeur répondit-il d'un air provocateur.

- Pas maintenant c'est Ginny !

Je cours vers le canapé m'installer pour y lire la lettre de ma meilleure amie.

Hermione

J'espère d'abord que tes vacances se passent bien, je pense que oui vu que tu es en bonne compagnie.  
J'ai bien réfléchi à toute cette histoire, je t'en veux terriblement Hermione, oui je t'en veux de ne m'avoir rien dit! J'aurais compris tu sais. Et j'aurais pu t'aider, te soutenir. J'avoue que devant les escaliers j'ai été choqué, il faut dire que vous ne faite pas un couple banal, mais après tout, tu es Hermione Granger, tu es intelligente et je pense que si tu es avec lui c'est que tu y a, toi aussi, bien réfléchi. Alors sache que ton amie est toujours là pour toi ais j'espère bien que dés la rentrée tu m'expliqueras tout et en détail ! Comme tu l'imagines les garçons ont un peu plus de mal à l'accepter surtout Ron, tu le connais. J'ai réussi à convaincre Harry, que tu savais ce que tu faisais et que si tu était avec Rogue c'est que ça ne devait pas être un aussi sale type que ça, j'espère qu'il nous le prouvera en prenant bien soin de toi ! Gare à celui qui brisera le cœur de ma meilleure amie. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour la rentrée, ils ne seront plus en colère, mais il leur faudra du temps pour accepter c'est certain. Nous n'en avons parlé à personne, ce sera notre secret promis !

Tout le monde au Terrier te souhaite de joyeuses fêtes, ici c'est comme d'habitude, Fred et George font toujours rager maman, et Ron s'acharne à ne pas me laisser une minute seule avec Harry, quel boulet celui là ! Voilà je te laisse profiter de ton temps avec ton cher professeur, waouh Hermione quand même avec un prof quoi … Faut vraiment que tu me racontes!

Je t'embrasse très fort et je te serre dans mes bras aussi, ah oui je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre fois j'étais tellement sous le choc qu'aucunes paroles ne voulaient sortir de ma bouche de tout le reste de la journée.  
Harry se joint à moi et il me fait dire que tu lui manque, à moi aussi d'ailleurs (tu vois tout va bien).

Bisous.

Ton amie sur qui tu peux toujours compter.

Je rayonne de joie après avoir lu cette lettre. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je sens deux mains se poser sur mon cou, il me caresse.

-Lis, Ginny ne m'en veux pas ! Elle a compris que je t'aimais. Harry commence à s'y faire il n'y a que Ron mais il ne peut pas me faire la tête indéfiniment!

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui répondu-t-il entre deux baisers au creux de mon cou.

Je ferme les yeux et savoure cette sensation, des frissons parcourent mon corps.

- Severus arrête ! tu sais très bien quel jour on est.

- Huum et alors?

- Je vais passer Noël chez mes parents, il faut que je me douche, que je m'habille, on a pas le temps pour ça.

- Il y a toujours le temps pour ça.

Il continue sa torture. Une douce torture.

Il vient devant moi et m'embrasse, un magnifique baiser qui en disait long sur son amour pour moi.

- Allons la prendre cette douche, Mademoiselle la perdante.

* * *

_En espérant que ça vous ai plu ! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lus et ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des reviews. Peut être à bientôt ;) _


End file.
